1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an animal training device having a pair of collapsible electrodes and an electronic whistle and a method of controlling the same, and, more particularly, to an animal training device having a pair of collapsible electrodes and an electronic whistle and a method of controlling the same, which erect electrodes during training so that the electrodes come into contact with the body of an animal, and collapse the electrodes when training is not performed or when traveling so that the electrodes do not come into contact with the skin of the animal, thereby reducing the irritation of the skin attributable to friction by mining the time period for which the electrodes are in contact with the body of the animal, and which provides an electronic whistle in a transmitter, thereby allowing the animal to be called by blowing a whistle and indicating the location of a master.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional animal training device is divided into a transmitter 1 and a receiver 2, as shown in FIG. 1. When a user makes a sound with his/her voice or wirelessly sends a specific signal from the transmitter 1 in order to train an animal, the receiver 2 reacts to the signal and then applies vibration, sounds, or shocks to the animal.
Generally, the receiver 2 is attached to a collar 3 and is worn around the neck of an animal. Electric shocks are applied from a pair of electrodes 4 provided on the neck of the animal, thereby instructing an animal, which does not obey a command, to act in compliance with the command.
The electrodes, used to apply electric shocks to an animal, are made of electrically conductive metal, protrude from the surface of the receiver 2, and come into contact with the skin around the neck of an animal, with the result that the electrode causes irritation of the skin around the neck when training is being performed or when the training is terminated, so that the skin may be damaged due to continuous friction.
For these reasons, when training is not performed, a dummy device for training is put on the animal. However, such work is troublesome. Further, since the electrode terminals of the receiver of the conventional animal training device protrude, there are problems in that the animal training device may be broken or bent and thus damaged in the case in which the animal training device collides with external objects due to carelessness when it is separated from the body of an animal and is stored, and in that the internal device thereof may break due to the application of excess current when the animal training device comes into contact with a metal object.
Further, traditionally, when an animal, such as a dog, is employed for hunting or is trained, a trainer blows a whistle in his/her mouth or hangs a whistle around his/her neck and blows the whistle in his/her mouth when necessary. When the trainer tries to blow a whistle when it is cold in the winter while wearing gloves and holding various devices in both hands, there is inconvenience in that the trainer must put the devices (for example, guns or training equipment) down on the ground, then search his/her pockets or bags for the whistle, place it in his/her mouth, and then send a signal to the dog which is being trained.
If an electronic whistle device and an electronic whistle switch for operating the same are provided in the transmitter, a signal is sent to a dog by operating the electronic whistle using the training device, thereby removing the inconvenience of being required to put devices down on the ground or searching one's pockets for the whistle.
The conventional animal training device is divided into a transmitter and a receiver. When a wireless signal is sent from the transmitter in order to train an animal, the receiver receives the wireless signal and then applies electric shocks or vibrations to the animal which is being trained. However, the direction of such a wireless signal cannot be determined, thereby confusing the animal which is being trained.
Therefore, if a whistle is fitted in the transmitter and then the transmitter sends the sound of the whistle to an animal in a faraway place, it is possible for the animal to determine the direction of the sound (the position of the trainer).